Exploration
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. Cameron attempts to clean House's condo and makes a shocking discovery. Rated M for sex and bondage scenes.


_**A/N: I was inspired recently to write this one-shot. Think of it as a side story to "Not All Change Is Bad." This takes place shortly after Cameron moves in with House and makes a shocking discovery when she attempts to clean his condo.**_

_**Dedication: For Jerry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House. He belongs to Fox. Sad but true.  
**_

**Exploration**

"This place is one giant dustball!" Cameron mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" House called to her from the couch. He was playing video games and concentrating on stealing a car and blowing it up.

"Don't you ever sweep the floor?"

"Only when the mood strikes me."

"And when's that? Never?"

"Pretty much. There's a broom and dustpan in the closet. Knock yourself out."`

Cameron mumbled a few obscenities as she opened the coat closet door. She wasn't surprised that it was a haphazard. Aside from House's coats and shoes, everything else was disorganized. She was almost afraid to move anything in fear that a bowling ball would drop on her head from above.

Spotting the broom, she grabbed it and as she pulled it from the mess, something clattered to the floor. Her first thought was to kick it away and shut the door but something shiny caught her eye. Reaching down, she grabbed what felt like a large buckle. When she grabbed it, she was stunned at what she was holding. Then she dropped it like it was poisonous. Glancing back at House, she saw that he was still playing so she reached down and picked up the item again.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What are these?"

He paused his game and glanced at what she was holding in her hands. Then he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What do you think it is?"

"Well..if I didn't know any better I'd say these are restraints stolen from a mental hospital."

"You've got the first part right. And if they were standard issue, they wouldn't be black and they wouldn't be fleece lined."

"So..where did they come from and why do you have them?"

"Hooker left them last year."

"So you just keep them in the coat closet?"

"They were shoved to the back."

"Hanging on the broom handle."

"You certainly went out of your way to find them," he smirked.

"I didn't!"

"Why are you still holding them?"

She dropped them again and House turned off his game before getting up off the couch.

"Have you actually used these?" she asked quietly.

"What do you think?"

"Did..the hooker use them..on you?"

House laughed as he took them from her. "Yeah right. It'll be a cold day in hell before any woman hogties me."

Cameron was speechless and simply stood there staring at the restraints like they were a thing of beauty. And they were. Not only were they black, but the leather was very high quality with a fleece lining on the inside. A thick buckle adjusted the size and she noticed that not only were there wrist and ankle cuffs, but a collar and a hogtie strap as well that everything attached to.

"So whaddya say? Wanna try em out?"

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

"Well…judging from the way you haven't taken your eyes off them, I'd say you should at least try em on for size. C'mon."

She tentatively followed him into the bedroom and he went around to each corner of the bed as if he was attaching something.

"What're you doing?"

He held up a nylon strap that was tied around the leg of the bed. "The cuffs attach onto these to keep you in place."

Cameron felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. The idea of being on House's bed restrained made her instantly wet, in spite of herself. It was all she could do to stop herself from jumping onto the bed and laying flat on her back. But she didn't want to seem too eager.

House looked her over. "You have too many clothes on. Strip down."

With nervous fingers, she pulled off her shirt, kicked off her jeans and toed off her socks before climbing onto the bed in just her bra and matching underwear. House was rummaging in the back of his closet for something and came back with one of his ties.

"Blindfold? It'll make things that much more intense."

She found herself nodding and he smiled. "Good girl." He fastened the tie around her head so the wide part covered her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Just a small bit of light."

He adjusted it so she was suddenly plunged into blackness. "Much better."

"Good. Now lie back. And while I'm putting the cuffs on, think of a safe word."

"A safe word?"

"In the event you're uncomfortable with anything, say the safe word and I'll stop immediately."

"Oh..okay." She felt House climb onto the bed and then his lips gently brushed over hers. He was right. It did feel a lot more intense than she thought it would. As his hands slid up over her arms to her hands, the electricity she felt amazed her. She heard him undo the buckle of the wrist cuff and every sound felt like it was magnified ten times over. He had the first cuff fastened and then moved to the other wrist. She pulled on them a bit to try em out.

"Too tight?" House asked her.

"No, they're fine."

She felt his position shift and then he put the restraints on her ankles. "Try that."

Cameron struggled against them but it was futile. There was no turning back now.

House stared at her, blindfolded, spread eagle on his bed wearing nothing but a thin lacy black bra and panties. He was instantly hard and wanted nothing but to just climb on top of her and nail her. But that was too easy.

She heard him move around the bed without his cane. His breath was warm against her cheek as he whispered "did you come up with a safe word?"

"Y..yes."

"The safe word is yes? That won't work when I'm fucking you into oblivion. Yes is usually the first thing to come out of your mouth..."

"Shut up. You didn't let me finish. I mean that yes, I thought of a safe word."

"So what is it?"

"Cheesecake."

"Num. Cheesecake it is."

She felt the bed shift and heard him walk away. "House?"

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

She heard him hesitate before he spoke. "Allison, if you can't trust me, we should stop this right now."

"I do."

"Do you? You sound terrified."

"Well forgive me for never being restrained like this. Let alone blindfolded."

He moved closer and placed his hands softly on her face. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay."

She heard him limp into the kitchen and shuffle around there for a couple of minutes before returning. He ran his hand down her leg to reassure her that he was back and sat on the side of the bed.

Then she felt something hard and cold touch her skin and she gasped. "What the.."

"Shh.."

"Ahh that's cold! What is that?"

"Guess."

"Ice cubes!"

"You'll like this, trust me," he chuckled as he placed an ice cube in the valley between her breasts.

He teased her for a good thirty minutes until seeing her like that made him so hard he couldn't stand it any longer. Removing his clothes quietly, he climbed onto the bed and undid her ankle restraints.

"Playtime over?" she asked, sounding surprised and maybe just a little disappointed.

"Want me to leave the wrist cuffs on?" he chuckled as he unbuckled the other ankle cuff and slid his hands up her legs.

"For now..yeah..I like them."

"Little vixen," he laughed more as he kissed his way up to her stomach and teased her belly button with his tongue. Cameron squealed and arched her back. He was rock hard and rubbed the tip of his cock over her stomach and up between her breasts. As he continued to do that, she lowered her head and flicked the head with her tongue each time, earning a deep moan from House.

"You feel so good," she sighed as he teased her mouth with the head of his cock until she took all of him. Her hot, wet mouth almost made him lose it and he began slowly thrusting as he kneeled in front of her. His leg was surprisingly fine at that point and he was glad because he wasn't sure how long he had before he came, or his leg gave out.

After a couple more minutes, he was getting painfully close and he didn't want to come in her mouth. Placing his finger under her chin, she released him and he took a deep breath. His leg was still not bothering him, so he decided to take advantage of it. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed into her without warning.

Cameron screamed in surprise, and the fact that since she was blindfolded, it felt so intense. It was as if every single nerve ending was firing all at once.

"Oh God, Greg…yes!"

"Ally…" he breathed as he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He was unbelievably excited and began pumping harder until he pushed them both over the edge into complete euphoria.

Once they came down from their orgasms, he freed her wrists and rubbed the circulation back into them.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear as she stroked his sweaty hair and held him.

"I love you too."

The end.


End file.
